<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain Lily by Jc_Pejic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103675">Rain Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc_Pejic/pseuds/Jc_Pejic'>Jc_Pejic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unknown Garden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc_Pejic/pseuds/Jc_Pejic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight, but the main character is Bella's older sister, Theo. While Bella mingles with the vampires, Theo has her own adventure with the wolves. </p>
<p> The main character of this story is Theodora Blake Swan. Charlie and Renee had her a year before Bella was born. When Renee left with Bella she realized that Theo preferred her father. After much thought, she decided it was best for Theo to stay in Forks. Over the years the contact Theo had with her Mother and Bella dwindled. She hopes to establish a connection with Bella now that she's moving to Forks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unknown Garden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Okay, so this is my first fic ever. Who would've thought it would be about Twilight? Not me. I thought that my Twilight phase was left in middle school, but obviously, I was wrong. And I'm glad I was wrong. I mean yeah, Twilight has its flaws, but I'm probably always going to be obsessed with it. This story has been in the works for over a year, thanks to the Twilight Renaissance. Besides a few ocs sprinkled here and there, this story will be the same as the original Twilight, kinda. The difference is that I mixed the books and films together. And I tweaked the characters a little bit. The endgame is still the same (for the most part), it's just told from a different point of view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The changes:<br/>
1.) Forks High School is now Forks University</p>
<p>2.) Rosalie and Jasper are not (technically) in the Cullen family</p>
<p>3.) Alice, Emmett, and Esme are not white</p>
<p>4.) I aged up most of the characters</p>
<p>5.) I changed how imprinting works a tiny bit</p>
<p>6.) Jasper was a spy for the North, he was NOT fighting for slavery</p>
<p>7.) Emily’s scar? Not a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I was so into this story that I made a fancast. The original cast is ICONIC (especially Billy Burke as Charlie Swan), but because of my little tweaks, I tried to find more fitting people. I didn’t do the whole cast, so yeah. And if you want to picture the original cast, or your own feel free.</p>
<p>Theo Swan: Natasha Calis <br/>
Bella Swan: Kirrilee Berger</p>
<p>Carlisle Cullen: Armie Hammer<br/>
Esme Cullen: Blanca Soto<br/>
Edward Cullen: Hugh Laughton-Scott<br/>
Emmett Cullen: Charles Melton<br/>
Alice Cullen: Lana Condor</p>
<p>Rosalie Hale: Saxon Sharbino<br/>
Jasper Hale: Ross Lynch</p>
<p>Jacob Black: Booboo Stewart </p>
<p> I'll update the story every other Saturday. I plan to reread each chapter before releasing it. The fewer mistakes, the better. This story will be in four parts, just like how the Twilight Saga is in four parts. I honestly don't expect anyone to read this. But if you do, yay! Please go easy on me, and please stick with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I’ve seen mixed views on how the Twilight Saga uses the Quileute Tribe, which is understandable. I myself am not indigenous, so my opinions don't really matter. If you’d like to donate to the Quileute tribe here is a link to do so: https://mthg.org/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You should listen to: About Time by Sabrina Claudio</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> The light in the unused bedroom was new. The red truck in the driveway was new too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I grabbed the container that was resting on the passenger seat before I opened the car door. Once outside I set the container on the roof of my car. I opened the backseat and shouldered my bookbag before shutting both doors with my hip. Grabbing the container, I walked towards the house, up the stairs, and to the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I pushed it open humming when the warm air enveloped me. "Dad?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "In the kitchen." He answered as I closed the door behind me. "I ordered some pizza. Hope you're okay with the usual."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "That's fine!" I called back. I looked up the stairs, nervous by the glowing light at the top of it. I set the container on the coffee table so I could take off my coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What ya got there?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> I turned around, finding him standing in the doorway. He was still in uniform, a beer in one hand, and the house phone in the other. "Pie. How was your day?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He shrugged, taking a couple of steps forward so that he could sit in his chair. "No trouble. How was yours?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Everyone was asking me if I was excited," I said, moving to put my coat on the hanger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Yeah, I got that question a lot too. She liked the bedding and curtains you picked out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'm glad," I said, relieved. That made me feel a bit better. She always liked purple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He gestured upstairs with his beer. "She asked about you, you should go up and say hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I nodded, grabbing the container and heading towards the stairs. "I hope she still likes pie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'll let you girls know when the pizza gets here," he said, sipping his beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I could hear rustling as I made my way up the stairs. Her door was cracked open, and she was hanging clothes in her closet. I still decided to knock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She turned around, surprised. "Oh, hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I smiled. "Hi, can I come in?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, yeah, of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I held up the to-go container before setting it on her dresser. "I brought you a slice of pie as a welcome home gift. It’s apple pie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She seemed to perk up. "Oh, thanks. I'll eat it after we have pizza."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Good, she still liked pie. "Sorry for not being at the airport."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She shook her head, sitting on the bed. "It's fine, Charlie told me that you had to work. You work at Ford's diner, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I nodded, sitting down on her desk chair and setting my book bag at my feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "How is it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "It's nice. The owners are nice. Do you want me to help you unpack?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh, right." She turned to look through her suitcase, pulling out a small gift box. "This is from Mom and Phil."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh," I said, looking at the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She awkwardly held it out. "I hope you like it, I helped pick it out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh," I repeated, reaching out to grab it. I hesitated, opening the box. It was a rose gold watch. "Wow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Do you like it?" She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I looked up at her, she was wringing her fingers. "I do. Rose gold is my favorite. Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She sighed, smiling. "I'm glad. You should let Mom know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I glanced at the watch. "I will." I think I still had her number. "Did you like Dad's welcome home gift?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Yeah, I wasn't expecting it. I'm glad I won't be riding in his cop car."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I laughed. "I would have given you a ride to and from school, but I start an hour later and I usually go straight to work after school."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She frowned, sitting back down on the bed. "I was hoping that I would see a familiar face."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You'll be okay," I reassured her. "We can always meet up in the library or cafeteria."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> That cheered her up a bit. "Okay, sounds good. Um, speaking of lunch, is it okay if I start cooking?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh, yeah, go for it. I try to cook for Charlie whenever I'm home, but since this is my last year it's been kinda hectic. There's a reason I didn't bring more than one slice of pie. Dad really needs a better diet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She nodded, "I'm glad I can help. Are there any allergies I need to worry about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Nope, we hate avocados though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'll keep that in mind," she smiled. "Are you friends with Jacob?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Jacob Black?" I shrugged, running my finger over the clock's face. "We're friendly, but I wouldn't say we're necessarily friends. Why do you ask?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "He came by with Billy," she let out a sigh. "I hit him with the car door."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Billy or Jacob?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Jacob!" She squawked, embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I snickered. "Did they stay long?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She shook her head, "Not really. Jacob just told me the truck's quirks and they left a bit after that. Billy asked about you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Billy and Jacob are kinda regulars at Ford's," I explained. "What about the Clearwater's? Did they stop by?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No, they didn't. Do they come by often?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Yeah. Well, kinda. Harry drops by the most and sometimes Seth tags along. I haven't seen Sue or Leah in a while."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Cool," Bella said slowly. "Uh, anyone else? Any other... boys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Why did she ask that so awkwardly? "What are you trying to ask?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Her face became flushed. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Mom wanted to know if you were dating anyone. Charlie never said anything about a boyfriend so she wanted me to find out. I tried to talk her out of it but you know how stubborn she can be."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> No, I didn't. But Dad did say that I got my stubbornness from her. I guess there was some truth to it. "Oh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Sorry!" Bella said quickly, still embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Forget I even asked."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I forced myself to relax. "It's okay. Dad hasn't said anything about a boyfriend because I don't have one. I mean, I had one in high school, but we were only together for a couple of months. Besides, I guess it's normal for Renee to be curious about that kinda thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Pizza is here!" Charlie called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Bella seemed relieved. She thought she had crossed the line and this distraction was very much welcome. I was relieved too. I wanted to move on from this awkward misunderstanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I grabbed my book bag and stood up, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll be down in a bit. I'm going to put my things in my room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Without another word, I left her room. It wasn't a very long walk, my room was next to her's, with a small bathroom between us. Charlie's room was at the end of the hall. Since he had the master bedroom he had his own bathroom. That was a good thing. It would have been a mess if all three of us had to share one tiny bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I could hear the stairs creaking softly when I flicked the light to my room on. I set my bookbag on my desk chair and the gift box on the desk itself before going to close my curtains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I pulled my phone out of my back pocket before sitting on the edge of my bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The screen lit up when I connected it to the charger. My lock screen was the default picture that the phone had when I first got it. I unlocked it and looked at my home screen. It was a picture from last year. It was after a volleyball game that my team had won. I was grinning, proudly wearing the medal we had won. Charlie had his arm around my shoulder, pride clear on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A message notification appeared at the top of my screen. It was from Lola. <em>How'd it go?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> I typed out a response and set my phone on the nightstand. <em>Good, we're about to eat pizza.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> I looked at the gift box on my desk for a second before looking at my phone. I'd text Renee later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> After taking off my shoes and turning off my room light, I made my way downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Charlie was in his recliner, as usual. He was watching some action movie. "Dig in, Kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Bella sat in the brown armchair that was on the other side of the sofa. She was focused on her phone, but glanced up at me and smiled when Charlie spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I happily sat down in the middle of the sofa, serving myself three slices of pizza and grabbing a can of soda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Once I got comfortable I sat crossed legged and set the soda between my legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> We ate our pizza in comfortable silence. When I wasn't trying to watch the movie I would glance at Bella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The last time I had seen her was when I was thirteen. Obviously, she had changed. She was pretty, but then again she had always been pretty. I could find the similarities between us, but even then, there was a difference. We both had brown hair, but Bella's was lighter because of the sun. We both had pale skin, but Bella had subtle freckles sprinkled all over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I was glad Bella moved here. I had missed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I knew Charlie missed her too. It was subtle, but he was excited. He was happy that she was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Bella was the first to leave, she excused herself so she could continue to unpack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> After eating two more slices I decided to leave too. I stood up, stacking all the plates so I could wash them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'll take care of that," Charlie said. "I'll clean up once the movie ends."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Okay," I set the plates back on the table. "I'm going to turn in then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Charlie nodded. "If you go somewhere you should invite your sister."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> That was a good idea. "Don't worry, I will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He smiled. "Great, goodnight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Goodnight," I responded as I made my way up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I stopped by the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before going to my room. Once I was in my room I changed into an old t-shirt and gym shorts. I settled in and grabbed my phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I had a new message from Lola. <em>I'm glad it wasn't awkward!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> I typed out my response. <em>I might take her to the diner tomorrow</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> While I waited for her to respond I pulled up Renee's number. The last time she had messaged me was on new year’s. Hopefully, my message won't wake her up. <em>Thanks for the watch, I actually needed one. Tell Phil I say thanks!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> I killed some time scrolling through the Instagram explore page. I started to nod off when Lola replied. <em>I start work tomorrow at noon, stop by around then! I’d love to meet her.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>Will do!</em> Great. I put my phone on the nightstand and turned onto my side. I closed my eyes, smiling when I heard the patter of rain hitting the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It was soothing and eventually, it lulled me to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>